


Зная Ваню

by WhaleMediocrity



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Pseudo-Incest, Suicide Attempt, The rest of the siblings are mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, five gets introspective, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity
Summary: Пятый знал Ваню лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Когда он чувствовал себя собственником и эгоистом (что было в подавляющем большинстве случаев), он заходил так далеко, что говорил, что знает о ней всё.ИлиПятый думает, что знает всё, даже когда не знает.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 28





	Зная Ваню

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Dark_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Elf/gifts).
  * A translation of [Knowing Vanya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326206) by [The_Dark_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Elf/pseuds/The_Dark_Elf). 



Пятый знал Ваню лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Когда он чувствовал себя собственником и эгоистом, что было в подавляющем большинстве случаев, он заходил так далеко, что говорил, что знает о ней всё.

Когда они были детьми в первый раз, он был единственным, кто по-настоящему замечал её. В то время как остальные братья и сестра довольствовались тем, что в доме никогда не бывает больше шести детей, пятого из них тянуло к ней. Он знал, когда ей снятся кошмары, ещё до того, как она в первый раз забралась к нему в постель.

Темных кругов под глазами и дрожащих рук за завтраком было достаточно, чтобы он затащил её в одну из многих пустых комнат особняка между уроками и тренировками и обнимал её, пока она плакала на его груди достаточно долго, из-за чего он опоздал. Он знал, что она чувствовала себя виноватой на следующий день, когда он, наконец, поднялся по лестнице после дополнительной тренировки, которую их отец дал ему в наказание, и он также знал, насколько его ослепительная улыбка заставила её снова расслабиться.

Он знал, что она отчаянно любит своих братьев и сестру и хочет, чтобы они любили её в ответ. Он видел, как каждое напоминание о том, что она «обыкновенная», заставляло её вздрагивать и отступать ещё дальше в тень, как её лицо светилось, когда Клаус или Бен иногда были достаточно ясны, чтобы заговорить с ней, как каждое резкое слово Диего вызывало у неё слезы.

Он также знал, что единственным человеком, с которым она чувствовала себя достаточно комфортно, был он. Он был единственным, кто слышал её смех и резкие реплики, когда дразнил её. Он был единственным, кто слушал её игру часами, даже когда другие стучали в дверь, говоря ей остановиться. Он был единственным, кто во время одной судьбоносной поездки к Гридди поздно ночью, только они вдвоем, увидел её танец в лунном свете, совершенно беззаботный в первый раз, который он мог вспомнить. Он был единственным, кто видел, как её лицо покрывается красивым румянцем, когда он целовал её в лоб, желая спокойной ночи.

Его самым большим сожалением всегда будет тот день, когда он ударит ножом по столу и скажет, что отправится в путешествие во времени, независимо от согласия их отца, потому что он знал, что, в то время как другие были расстроены в разной степени его отсутствием, весь её мир был разрушен. Но только когда он вернулся и провел несколько часов там, где должен был бы стоять, пытаясь остановить гребаный апокалипсис, просматривая кассету за кассетой, где Ваня делала ему закуски и зажигала для него свет, его поразило, что, пока он был физически один в этом пустынном адском пейзаже, который был концом света, она была одна, окруженная людьми, которые должны были любить её. Как, хотя он и доверял их братьям и сестрам заботиться о ней в его отсутствие, только Бен пробовал несколько раз, когда он был в состоянии доверять Клаусу, что тот не убежит за новой порцией наркотиков.

А потом Бен умер.

Это снова потрясло её. Ранило в самое сердце. В то время как он и остальные их братья и сестра всегда думали, что у Клауса будет передозировка, Ваня была той, которая проводила недели в больничном крыле после того, как приняла всю упаковку таблеток сразу. Но никто этого даже и не заметил. Точно так же, как никто из них не заметил, когда она собрала свои вещи и ушла, как только ей позволили.

Он знал, даже не будучи там, что она написала свою книгу от злости. Гнев за потерянное детство, гнев за то, что она никогда не была достаточно хороша, гнев за то, что навсегда осталась неизвестной цифрой семь. И её он не винил. Да и откуда ему знать? Она была забыта, её игнорировали всю жизнь, а потом она потеряла единственных троих людей, которые ценили её. Он, Бен и Клаус — к наркотикам.

Вот почему в самом конце он знал, что именно она начнет апокалипсис. И он не винил ее.  
Тогда у них появился второй шанс, и он знал достаточно, чтобы избежать их прошлые будущие? ошибки. Он помог ей поскорее избавиться от таблеток и обмануть папу, заставив его думать, что ничего не происходит. Он тренировался с ней в глухие ночные часы, пока она не овладевала своими способностями. Он безжалостно избивал их братьев каждый раз, когда они открывали рот и говорили что-то не задумываясь, отчего их глаза снова становились темными и далёкими.

Он помог спланировать её дебют под номером семь — «Белая Скрипка».

Миссии с её участием были… мягко говоря, трудными. Какая-то его часть всегда прекрасно осознавала, где она находится, и кто находится рядом с ней, и это приводило к тому, что многие прыжки уводили её от ножей и пуль. Его Ваня был прекрасна и смертоносна, как любой из их братьев и сестры, но он никогда не перестанет быть человеком, который обнимал её после кошмаров. Никогда не перестанет быть человеком, который любил её. Даже когда она раздражённо скрещивала руки на груди каждый раз, когда он оттаскивал её от драки, и смотрела на него своими прекрасными глазами, которые обещали превратить его жизнь в ад, по крайней мере, на следующий день или около того.

Когда они стали взрослыми во второй раз, он узнал о ней ещё больше. Они переехали в маленькую квартирку подальше от влияния отца и пошли в школу. Он никогда не гордился ею больше, чем в тот день, когда она получила диплом по музыке, и никогда не чувствовал себя так тепло, как тогда, когда она бросилась в его объятия после того, как он получил двойную докторскую степень по физике и математике.

Теперь, живя в одиночестве, когда их семья не врывалась в дом в любое время суток по крайней мере, здесь им приходилось стучать, если только Лютер не ломал дверь… снова), он узнал о ней такие вещи, о которых она даже не подозревала. Он узнал, что ей нравится та сторона кровати, которая ближе к стене, и что независимо от того, как они засыпали, он просыпался с ней, свернувшейся калачиком под его боком или даже на груди. Он узнал, что она напевала, когда просыпалась, и что она шла за ним на кухню только для того, чтобы свернуться калачиком у него на коленях и подремать, пока он пил свой первый кофе за день. Однажды утром она скажет ему, почти спящему, что кровать слишком велика без него и что она не хочет оставаться одна. Самое главное, по его мнению, он узнал, что отдаст ей все свои рубашки, толстовки и свитера до последней капли, чтобы она с удовольствием наблюдала, как она ходит вокруг него, и, как он полагал, как ее глаза закрываются от блаженства всякий раз, когда она подносит рукав или воротник к носу, чтобы вдохнуть его запах, когда она думает, что он не смотрит.

Он узнал, что вне строгих правил особняка, она оставила свою одежду на полу, где она упала, и позволила посуде подождать до утра. Он узнал, что все её ноты были в «очень важном порядке, Пятый» и не касались его. Он узнал, что она была прекрасна, когда сердилась, и еще больше, когда они собирались позже, чтобы извиниться.

После одной ночи пьянства он узнал, что на вкус она как солнечный свет и вино, и издаёт самые восхитительные звуки, когда он её целует. Что пока она была тихой и мягкой вне их дома, она будет умолять его быстрее, жестче, грубее, пока её голос не сорвётся, и она не закричит его имя в блаженстве. Что если она предпочитала быструю и жесткую любовь, то медленная и любящая-это способ заставить ее распасться на части, всхлипывая и шепча свою любовь ему между вздохами.

Он составил каталог всех ее вздохов, стонов и стонов. Он запомнил ее лицо, запечатлевшее блаженство, когда она была на пике. Он сохранил образ её глаз, искрящихся озорством, когда этот грешный рот заставил его умолять впервые в жизни.

Тем не менее, когда Пятый вернулся домой после того, как провёл день, пытаясь выследить скорого покойного Клауса оттуда, где он скрылся, чтобы спрятаться после того, как разбудил их этим утром с разбитым окном и музыкой, взрывающейся над динамиками, которые определённо не были там накануне вечером, он был потрясен, увидев её, стоящую перед ним, нервно переминающуюся. Она снова была в одном из его свитеров, который заставлял её кожу светиться, даже когда он свисал с одного плеча и опускался почти до её коленей, которые были определенно голыми.

— Ваня? Милая? — Спросил он, протягивая к ней руку, но обнаружил в ней тонкую пластиковую палочку, на которой большими розовыми буквами было выведено слово «положительный». Пятый моргнул. Он попытался вспомнить, как дышать, как думать. Чтобы вспомнить, что это слово может означать. Затем он расплылся в широкой улыбке и прыгнул вместе с ней в их спальню, чтобы отпраздновать это событие.

Пятый знал Ваню лучше, чем кто-либо другой, но она всё равно находила способы удивить его.

**Author's Note:**

> Рубрика "Авторка как и обычно переводила работу в бессознательном состоянии и в пол третьего ночи"


End file.
